El corazón de una bestia
by mika011886
Summary: Un hombre lleno de odio y rencor que lucha contra si mismo y sus sentimientos sin importarle quien se atraviese en su camino incluyendo el amor, ¿podra este hombre a quien llaman Bestia encontrar la paz y el amor que anhela tanto su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

** EL corazon de una Bestia**

Capítulo 1

Necesito trabajo

En un humilde barrio de Los Ángeles, California vivía Evangeline junto a su madre y su Hermana mayor Charlotte. Evangelin era muy hermosa tenía un largo cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos verdes que parecían embrujar a todos los que la miraran., con apenas 20 años soñaba con estudiar en la universidad y darle una buena vida a su madre, dichos sueños se vieron frustrados por la pobreza. Un día Camil la madre de Evangelin se enfermó y no pudo seguir trabajando. Llegando la noche Evangeline hablo con Charlotte y le dijo:

-"necesito trabajar, ya mamá no podrá trabajar más y con tu sueldo de mesera no creo que podamos vivir. ''

- "Evangeline ¿de qué vas a trabajar? (dijo Charlotte) y ¿no piensas estudiar?''

- ''de lo que sea lo importante es ayudar a mamá y en cuanto a estudiar hace mucho que deje de pensar en eso. ''

Evangeline obligada a buscar trabajo, se levantó la mañana siguiente más temprano de lo normal salió sin desayunar a buscar trabajo; pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues ya era casi mediodía y no conseguía trabajo, hasta que se le ocurrió pasar por los barrios finos. Montada en su vieja bicicleta se dispone a llegar hasta esos lugares; ya cansada de tanto pedalear pues esos barrios quedan bastantes lejos de donde ella vive. Evangeline logra llegar a los barrios finos se queda viendo las enormes casas y dice:

- ''por estos lugares siempre buscan personas para que les limpie las casas''

Toco en varias casas pero no tuvo éxito; luego se acercó a una casa que quedaba junto a la playa era grande y muy hermosa pero lo más que le llamo la atención fue el hermoso rosal que tenía frente a la entrada de la casa, pues las rosas eran las flores favoritas de Evangeline. Sin dudar toco el timbre y de ahí salió una anciana muy simpática que le pregunta;

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte niña?''

- Hola mi nombre es Evangeline Davis y vengo porque necesito trabajo y me preguntaba si por casualidad necesitan personal. '

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Greta Swan y lamento informarte de que no estamos solicitando personal''

Evangeline bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo se dispuso a marcharse, Greta al verla así se conmovió de ella y esta le dijo;

-''espera niña ven creo si te voy a necesitar, después de todo la casa es grande y yo ya estoy muy vieja para limpiarla yo sola así que voy a necesitar ayuda, ¿qué te parece?''

-''claro lo que sea necesito mucho el trabajo, ¿cuándo comienzo?''

- bueno si puedes hoy mismo, él señor pronto llegara y necesitamos terminar antes de que llegue."'

Sin sospechar nada Evangeline acepto el trabajo sin imaginarse los verdaderos planes que tenía Greta para ella. Evangeline maravillada por la hermosura de la casa le pregunta a Greta ¿quiénes eran los dueños? de tan maravillosa casa.

-'' aquí solo hay un dueño y es el señor Evans, William Evans para ser exacta''

-''no sé por qué pero su nombre me parece conocido. '' (dijo Evangeline)

-''debo advertirte que el señor es muy estricto con las reglas y el orden de esta casa así que debes obedecer las reglas y no hacer enojar al señor Evans por ningún motivo. ''

Evangeline parecía no prestarle atención a las advertencias que le hacía Greta pues estaba muy emocionada porque había conseguido trabajo y así podía ayudar a su madre y a su hermana Charlotte.

- Disculpe'' Señora'' (DIJO Evangeline)

-'' (Greta la interrumpe), oh querida dime Greta, no me gustan las formalidades. ''

- bueno está bien Greta podría usar su teléfono, es que debo avisarle a mi hermana que estoy aquí y que tardare en llegar a la casa. ''

-''claro querida ,ven conmigo es por aqui.

Evangeline hablaba con su hermana para contarle todo, mientras Evangeline hacia la llamada Greta la observaba con determinación y sonreía mientras decía entre dientes:

-''si ella es la indicada, es perfecta, además es de buen corazón. ''

Greta al ver que Evangeline termina de usar el teléfono esta se dispone a mostrarle la casa, Evangeline no dejaba de asombrarse por la casa, mientras, caminaban por el pasillo Evangeline se percató de una habitación la cual Greta todavía no le había mostrado, cuando se disponían a bajar las escaleras, Evangeline da un grito diciendo:

-''y esa habitación del fondo., no hemos ido ahí, ¿Qué es?"

-''No, no hemos ido ahí y ni iremos esa habitación está prohibida por el señor, nadie debe entrar ahí, NADIE'. ''

-''pero ¿Por qué? , se ve interesante. '' (Dijo Evangeline)

-''eres muy curiosa, el señor tiene reglas y esa es una de ellas no entrar a esa habitación y hablo en serio Evangeline evita enojar y tener problemas con el señor Evans, así que estas advertida. ''

-''está bien, está bien ya entendí ''NO ENTRAR'' (dijo Evangeline)

Mientras bajaban Evangeline se quedó pensando en; ¿qué era lo que había en esa habitación?, ¿que era tan importante para el dueño de esta casa que no quería que nadie entrara a ver lo que había dentro? , todo esto le despertó una inmensa curiosidad por saber que escondía el señor Evans. Ya concluido el recorrido por la casa Greta se dispone a mostrarle a Evangeline lo más preciado del señor William; al salir de la casa se dirigieron hacia el jardín allí Evangeline contemplo un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas.

-''que hermosas rosas, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como esto'' (dijo Evangeline)

-''si son hermosas, es lo más preciado que tiene el señor; él las cuida como no tienes idea, la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasa aquí en este jardín cuidando de sus rosas''

-''pues hace un buen trabajo porque están bellísimas. ''(dijo Evangeline)

Mientras Evangeline contempla el jardín de rosas Greta ve que se aproxima una camioneta negra esta abrió sus enormes ojos sorprendida y dijo:

-''ya llego el señor Evangeline y llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, ven para que conozcas al Señor.

Evangeline ansiosa por saber quién era el señor Evans,salio corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada llegando primero; Greta se quedó sorprendida al ver como Evangeline se emocionaba a medida que escuchaba los pasos de señor William acercarse a la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELcorazón de una Bestia**

Capítulo 2

El encuentro con la bestia

Evangeline ya ansiosa por saber quién era el señor William se acercó a la puerta y sin dejar que William a abriese la puerta está la abrió dejando sorprendido a William que perplejo se queda viendo a tan hermosa criatura; de pronto su cara de asombro cambio rápidamente y frunció el ceño molesto y grito:

-''GRETA quien esta niña que esta junto a la puerta. ''

-''Señor ella es Evangeline yo la contrate para que me ayudara con los quehaceres de la casa. ''

Evangeline parecía no escuchar nada pues se había quedado paralizada observando detalladamente a William, nunca se imaginó que el fuese ser tan guapo. Era un hombre alto de piel bronceada y unos intensos ojos marrones que hacen juego con el color de su pelo. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y sufrimiento. Era todo un príncipe. Evangeline oye a lo lejos los gritos que este le hace a Greta. William al ver que Evangeline parada sin decir ni una sola palabra este se dirige a ella y le dice:

- Oye niña, hola estás ahí.

- Oh si disculpe señor es que me distraje.

-No me interesa ,¿qué rayos estás haciendo tú en mi casa? (dijo con voz fuerte)

- Bueno yo vine en busca de trabajo y Greta me ofreció que la ayudara con la casa.

- Greta quien es ella en esta casa, ella no es más que una simple empleada no tiene ningún poder para contratar a nadie. LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA ( grita con mucho coraje)

- Pero señor yo ya estoy muy vieja y necesito ayuda por favor ( Greta le suplica)

- NO, que se valla no la quiero en mi casa y si no se va échale a los perros.

- Por favor señor tenga piedad están solo una muchacha que necesita el trabajo ( Greta vuelve a suplicar ).

Evangeline al ver la clase de persona que era William esta se decide a marcharse tomando su vieja bicicleta se retira Greta al ver que ella se va le insiste a William que se quede este termina cediendo a los caprichos de su vieja nana Greta y acepta que Evangeline trabaje en la casa poniendo una cosa como condición.

- está bien nana puede quedarse a trabajar…pero con una condición ( dijo firmemente)

- cual mi niño seria esa codician (dijo Greta muy preocupada)

- dile a esa muchacha que venga a hablar conmigo

- si señor.

Greta se fue en busca de Evangeline para darle el mensaje de William.

- Evangeline tengo un mensaje para ti, el señor quiere que vayas a hablar con él.

- Estas loca no ves que es un bruto, un animal en fin es una bestia no tiene modales.(dijo Evangeline muy enojada)

- mi niña necesitas el trabajo, además él no es como aparenta ser ven conmigo vamos.

- Está bien solo porque necesito el trabajo pero si me vuelve a gritar agarro mis cosas y me voy.

- Está bien querida como tú digas.

Llegaron a la casa y William ya las estaba esperando con cara de malhumorado le dice a Greta que los deje solos. William caminada en su despacho en silencio y mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Evangeline. Ella totalmente nerviosa y preguntándose qué era lo que William tenía que decirle. Un silencio rodeaba la habitación y parecía nunca acabar cuando de pronto William rompe el silencio diciendo:

- Con que necesitas trabajar… muy bien te daré el trabajo con una sola condición.

- Y ¿cuál sería esa condición? ( pregunta muy nerviosa)

- Muy sencillo yo te doy trabajo y tú te quedas a vivir en esta casa.

- Como!, ¿qué me quede a vivir aquí? …está loco como se le ocurre yo tengo familia y una casa (dijo bastante sorprendida).

- Bueno lo tomas o lo dejas…si aceptas vivirás aquí y tendrás un buen sueldo…créeme no tendrás mejor oferta que esa en ningún otro lado así que tú eliges.

- Pero que pasara con mi mamá y mi hermana...no las puedo dejar solas, ellas me necesitan ahora más que nunca mi madre está enferma.

- Con más razón deberías aceptar mi oferta….si la aceptas podrás ir a tu casa únicamente los fines de semana y no saldrás de la casa al menos que yo te lo ordene ….está claro

- Pero sería más bien tu prisionera y no que tu empleada…(respiro profundo)..está bien acepto y lo hago únicamente por mi familia, al menos puedo irme hoy a mi casa para recoger mis cosas y hablar con mi hermana para avisarle.

- No! , te doy permiso de llamar a tu hermana y contarle ,en cuanto a tus cosas no las necesitas yo te daré todo lo que necesites….ENTENDIDO.

Evangeline sin más remedio acepto pues necesitaba el trabajo y sabía que de no aceptar se le haría difícil con seguir otro trabajo; así que llamo a su hermana para contarle, obviamente su hermana se opuso pero Evangeline le hablo y le insistió hasta que la convenció. Charlotte se despidió de ella no obstante sin decirle que tuviera cuidado y que de pasar cualquier cosa extraña que la pudiese poder en peligro saliera corriendo de esa casa. Evangeline se despide diciéndole que no se preocupara, en esos momentos aparece William para decirle cuales serían sus deberes en la casa.

-Oye tu niña

- (Evangeline interrumpe)…Mi nombre no es niña y ya que voy a trabajar y vivir en esta casa preferiría que me llame por mi nombre.

- Y ¿cuál es su nombre niña? ( pregunta sarcásticamente)

- Mi nombre es Evangeline .

- Muy bien Evangeline tú te encargaras de la limpieza de esta casa mientras que Greta se encargara de mis cosas...está claro! …..las reglas son muy sencillas no te metas con mis cosas.

- Y sus cosas son…

- No toques mis rosas y sobre todo no te acerques a la habitación del fondo, está totalmente prohibido abrir esa habitación.

- Si señor ya Greta me hablo sobre eso….algo más señor.

- No, eso sería todo ahora vete con Greta a la cocina ella te dirá que hacer….ah por cierto no me llames señor me hace lucir viejo.

- Y ¿cómo quiere que lo llame?

- Dime solo Will se escucha mucho mejor que señor….ya vete y déjame solo

Evangeline se dirige rápidamente a la cocina y ve a Greta preparando la cena de Will, Greta al ver a Evangeline esta se dirige hacia ella y le pregunta muy curiosamente:

- Evangeline ya hablaste con William… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Bueno que si me daría trabajo, con la condición de que me quedara a vivir en esta casa.

- (Greta sorprendida dijo)…..enserio te propuso eso ¿qué le dijiste?

- Dije que sí, usted sabes que necesito el trabajo.

Greta salta de alegría pues su plan estaba dando buenos resultados, Greta sabía que en cuanto William viera Evangeline se enamoraría de ella y la quería tener a su lado, pues ella conoce muy bien a Will y sabe lo que le gusta de una mujer no solo su belleza también su buen corazón y en este caso Evangeline poseía ambas. Mientras Evangeline ayudaba a Greta preparar la cena, está no dejaba de pensar el Will tanto así que se atrevió a preguntarle a Greta sobre él.

- Greta el señor William ¿no es tan viejo verdad?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas querida?... ¿algún interés por casualidad? … (Geta sonríe)

- No! , es solo que no era lo que esperaba….. yo esperaba un hombre no se más viejo… ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Bueno él tiene unos 34 años más o menos…si la memoria no me falla.

- Así que me lleva unos 14 años ….Valla eso si es mucho

- Querida pero quien te ha dicho que para el amor hay edad…cuando uno ama de verdad uno no ve la edad, ni el color ni mucho menos la religión, nada de eso importa si el amor es sincero y puro.

- Si, tienes razón….Greta y ¿porque están amargado y frío?

- Evangeline hay veces en uno le entrega su corazón a alguien sin imaginar de que sería capaz de traicionar los sentimientos más puros y bellos que pueda tener una persona, convirtiéndolos en odio, amargura y rencor.(dijo Greta tristemente)

Evangeline se queda en silencio pensando que pudo haberle pasado para que William se convirtiera en tan terrible monstruo, sin embargo eso no la detenía en dejar de pensar en él; su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cada vez que imaginaba su bello rostro pronto Evangeline caería en cuanta de que se había enamorado profundamente de Will.


End file.
